The Untold Story of Madison Hannigan
by PeaceLoveBelieve
Summary: Madison Hannigan is neither a Hannigan nor a foster kid, but both. She will do anything to find out about her parents, but her aunt worries. What if she goes too far?
1. Wierd Inspections and Where's Annie

**This story is based on the 2014 story of Annie. Madison Hannigan isn't really a Hannigan nor a foster kid. Her mother was close with Miss Hannigan but died once she had Madison. Madison is always wondering about her parents, but Miss Hannigan won't tell her until she's 12. Anyway, here's the first chapter! (PS: Told in Madison's POV)**

I've always wondered about my parents. I keep asking my Aunt Colleen to tell me about them, but she won't tell me until I'm 12. Why? I don't know. I'm 7, and I try _can't _wait 5 more years! Anyway, today was wierder than usual. The most unwierd part was my aunt waking up the girls with a squirt thingy that I don't know what it's called. As usual when an inspector comes, she put on her fake real glasses and gave the girls things to do. She always picks me up and puts me on her hip to look good, and that's what she did. But when she opened the door, there was a _handsome guy _there. She took her glasses off and gave them to me. I threw them over to Pepper, who made a confused face at me. I just shrugged. The inspection script usually starts with Aunt Colleen introducing me, but this time they just went straight to the bathroom. I have to admit, my aunt is _really _good at flirting. When the inspector left, she almost cried because he didn't ask for her number! Then I realized something. Annie was gone!


	2. ANNIE!

**Thank you for the review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Today is Saturday, so I have a lot of free time, but I usually won't update this often.**

I didn't know what to do. If I told my aunt Annie was missing, then Annie would hate me. If I didn't tell my aunt, then my aunt would hate me. I figured it was best if I told her, because if I didn't, she might've not've told me about my parents. When I went into Aunt Colleen's room to tell her, I found her watching "Days of Our Lives" reruns.

"What is it, Maddie?" she asked.

"Annie's missing." I replied. This made her turn the TV off.

"Well, where is she?" my aunt asked.

"I dunno, I just saw all the other girls, but not her." I said.

"Girls!" she screamed to the foster kids. "Where's Annie?"

"Out trying to find her parents." Tessie replied.

"Really, Tessie?" Pepper complained.

"I told you guys, I can't keep a secret!" Tessie said. The other girls groaned.

"Get your coat, Mads." my aunt said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to find Annie."

**Well, that's the seconf chapter! Sorry my chapters are so short, I just like leaving off on cliff hangers!**


	3. Lost and Found

The next thing I knew, my aunt and I were holding hands out at about noon on a Saturday looking for Annie. Since neither of us were talking, I was thinking. Then, something popped into my mind: Aunt Colleen loves me but hates the foster girls. Why? I was about to find out.

"Aunty?" I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you love me but hate the other girls?"

She sighed. "I really don't know. I guess I knew your parents and knew how nice they were." She rubbed her hand against my head. "Listen, I know how much you want to know about your parents, so I have an idea. How about you only have to wait until you're 10?"

"Really?"

"Really." She must've saw how happy I was, so she started to smile, too. She _never _smiles!

Just then, we heard someone fall. We looked behind us to see Annie in a puddle. She must've fallen in the puddle.

"Oh, great." she said when she saw us.


	4. Home and Lou

**Thanks to my friend nevergrowingupp for her review! Make sure to check her out! **

We were finally home. I had gotten a headache from my aunt's lecture to Annie about not going out again or else she would be grounded for life. By then it was about 6:30, and I was really tired. I decied to go to bed. I share a room and bed with my aunt. After about five minutes, she came in and layed down with me.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Today was wierd."

"At least you're not the only one that noticed."

Then there was a moment of silence before I said, "But, hey, you are pretty good at flirting!"

My aunt laughed as she cuddled up with me. "How do you even know what flirting is?"

"One word: Pepper." She laughed again.

"I actually think I can tell you one thing about your parents."

I started getting really excited. "What is it?"

"You basically just have a mom. Your dad left."

"Woah."

"Ya." Just then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Hannigan?" it was Mia. "Lou's here. He has something for you."

Aunt Colleen got up and left the room. A few minutes later, she came back with flowers.

"Cheesy, right?"

"Ya."

She threw the flowers on the side table and then climbed back into bed with me.

"Goodnight, Madster." She said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Aunty."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review if you do, I'd love to hear some more feedback!**


	5. Breakfast Bargains

The next morning I woke up at about 7:15. I looked over at my aunt who was still sleeping. I decided to go and get some breakfast. But when I opened the door, I saw Pepper, Tessie, Mia, and Isabella trying to grab something in the cabinets. When they saw me, they froze.

When I tried to go back to tell Aunt Colleen, they all whisper-screamed, "Please don't tell your aunt!" all at once. But, unfortunately for them, they woke my aunt up by talking. She can be a heavy sleeper most of the time, but not all the time.

"What in the world are you girls doing?" She asked. Pepper quickly covered Tessie's mouth so she couldn't babble again. And Isabella tried to do the same to me, but was stopped by Aunt Colleen. "Mia, what are you girls doing?" she asked. The other girls looked at her nervously, knowing how she felt. They've all been put on the spot like that by my aunt at least once.

Mia was about to speak up before Isabella covered her mouth.

"Annie! Get in here!" Aunt Colleen called to the 10-year-old.

"Yes, Miss Hannigan?"

"Do you have any idea what they're doing?"

"Trying to get breakfast fast. Get it? BreakFAST fast?"

My aunt groaned as she picked me up. "How many times have I told you guys not to do that? You're all grounded for 2 months."

And with that, my aunt and I were alone in the kitchen. Or so we thought.


	6. The Kitchen Murderer

I know what you're thinking. "Or so we thought? Is there a murderer?" No. We just didn't know that Lou was there. "Hey, sweetcake!" He said to Aunt Colleen. She groaned.

"Just droppin' of some bagels." He said as he left. Then, Aunt Colleen turned to me.

"Wanna go to the park?" I nodded. "Then go get changed." I ran into our room and got my favorite shirt on with jeans, then brushed my hair and teeth and went back into the kitchen. "Go get your shoes on." my aunt said as she stood up to go get ready herself.

By the time I had strapped on my sparkly velcro sneakers, my aunt had already finished getting ready and was putting on her boots. Then, we were off.


	7. The Park and Fro-Yo

**I was thinking of doing some chapters in Miss Hannigan's point of view and some in Madison's. This chapter is Miss Hannigan's POV. Tell me if you like the idea or just want me to stick with Maddie.**

I feel so bad. Maddie's mother told me not to tell her anything about her until she's older, but Maddie is so eager to find out about her. And I know Maddie deserves a better life than what I can give her. Today we were in the park when I spotted her sitting underneath the slide, looking sad. I went over to her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with my Madster?" as I picked her up from under the slide and put her on my hip. She leaned her head against me.

"I was just thinking about my parents." she replied. Then she made her cute little puppy face she always makes when she's sad. The poor baby!

Then, I thought of something that always cheers her up no matter what!

"How about we go get some fro-yo. Just me and you."

She nodded her cute little head as we started walking. Well, _I _started walking with her on my hip.

...

When we finally got to fro-yo, Maddie spotted her favorite worker, Jess, working at the counter.

"Jess!" she said as I put her down and she ran over to the 20-year-old.

"Hey, you!" Jess replied. "I already have your cup ready in the back."

"Chocolate with both kinds of sprinkles?"

"You know it" Jess said as they high-fived each other. Then Maddie ran into the back room to get her frozen yogurt. Right as she went in, a big man with a gun came into the store.


	8. The Kid Kaper

**This is in Miss Hannigan's POV cuz it makes sense haha ;) Enjoy!**

I ran into the back room to get Maddie. That guy looked like he was here for her.

I picked her up, put her on my hip, and _tried _to run out, but was stopped by the man.

"Hand 'er over."

"Over my dead body."

Then he took Maddie right out of my arms and ran out of the shop. I could see tears streaming down Maddie's face.

"Aunty!" she cried.

Then, they were gone.

"Jess! You have to help me find her!" I said to the 20-year-old.

"How are we supposed to find them exactly?"

"I don't know, but I'm not resting until I find my baby."


End file.
